That XX
by Schein Mond
Summary: Kumohon, lihatlah aku, Naruto. Oneshot. Drabble. Bad Summary. RnR. DLDR.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: **SasuNaru**

Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Warnings: **typo(s), AU, Bad language, pengulangan kata**

**Sorry if there are similarities in the name of the character and story ideas**

.

-SG-

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Brugh.

"Maaf. Aku tak senga-ja..,"

"Hm, tak apa,"

**Sasuke's POV**

Cih! Orang itu lagi. Kenapa harus kutabrak dia. Tapi... Bersama siapa dia? Rambut coklat? Siapa orang itu? Dan kenapa mereka saling berpegangan tangan? Aku mencoba untuk tak berfikir negatif.

Kulihat tangan kirinya-yang tak memegang apapun. Tak ada sesuatu yang terpasang pada jarinya. Begitu pula dengan tangan kanannya. Cincin yang kau berikan tak melingkar dijari manisnya. Cincin yang serupa, yang selalu kau pakai tiap harinya.

Orang itu berjalan mendahuluiku. Tak jauh, kulihat dia sedang... Mencium orang disebelahnya-sekilas. Aku mencoba untuk tak mempercayainya, tapi semua itu benar adanya. Dugaanku selama ini benar. Aku sudah pernah bilang kepadamu. Cukup! Aku harus memberitahumu tantang semua ini. Aku tak mau melihatmu terluka.

.

"Hey! Aku sudah bilang kalau orang itu bukan orang baik. Dan kemarin ucapanku terbukti. Ia tengah bersama dengan orang lain, dan ia mencium orang itu. Kau masih tak percaya?"

"Tidak, 'Suke!"

Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak percaya kepadaku? Dan mengapa kau menjadi marah padaku?

"Gaara bukan orang seperti itu! Dia baik!"

Kulihat matamu yang menatapku tajam, "Ha-ah, baiklah. Mungkin aku salah lihat. Maaf ya, Naruto," dan aku membenarkan ucapanmu lagi. Itu sama saja seperti aku membohongimu. Dan kebohongan itu terjadi setiap aku melihat matamu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu mengeluarkan tetes berlian dari mata indahmu itu. Dan terpaksa aku membenarkan ucapanmu-lagi.

.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mengerti aku? Sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal? Sudah 20 tahun, Naruto! Dan kau tak juga mengerti aku? Aku benci sifatmu yang tak pernah mengerti aku. Aku benci sikapmu yang selalu membela brengsek satu itu.

Aku lelah. Aku lelah menunggu, Naruto. Aku lelah menunggumu. Aku lelah menunggumu untuk lepas dari tangan si brengsek itu. Kau tahu sifatku yang benci menunggu, dan aku rela menunggu untukmu, Naruto.

Dan kau tahu? Aku merasa duniaku runtuh jika melihatmu menangis. Aku merasa aku sudah mati bila melihatmu mengeluarkan berlian bening itu. Menangis sia-sia. Menangis untuk si brengsek-yang bahkan tak pernah memikirkanmu. Kau buang berlianmu itu untuk sesuatu yang tak mungkin.

.

Apa yang aku tak punya dibandingkan brengsek itu? Apa yang kau lihat darinya? Aku bahkan lebih baik darinya. Aku tak brengsek sepertinya. Kau tahu? Brengsek itu tak mencintaimu-sama sekali! Cintamu untuknya sia-sia! Sementara aku yang mencintaimu apa adanya tak kau hiraukan sedikit pun. Mengapa aku tak bisa memilikimu? Dan mau berapa lama kau menangisinya? Sungguh. Kau terlihat konyol menangisi dirinya.

.

Bahagia. Itu yang tercetak jelas diwajahmu. Itu terbukti dengan nada bicaramu yang kelewat ceria. Dan itu hanya untuk si brengsek itu. Itu bagus jika kau bahagia. Aku pun ikut bahagia jika kau bahagia. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa untuk brengsek itu? Kau tahu? Rasa bahagiamu itu tak akan bertahan lama jika kau terus bersamanya.

Kau pun mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya. Sangat. Sementara si brengsek hanya menganggapmu sebagai pajangan. Kau tak dipedulikan oleh si brengsek. Brengsek itu tak pernah-dan tak akan pernah mencintaimu.

Kau mau bersama dengan brengsek itu selamanya. Sementara ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai benalu. Walaupun tinggal bersama, kau tak akan berguna dikehidupannya.

Kau juga sangat mempercayai brengsek itu sepenuhnya. Dan si brengsek menggunakan kepercayaanmu dengan sembarangan. Ia percaya bahwa kau tak akan marah padanya. Semua itu benar. Kau tak pernah marah padanya. Kau terlalu lembek Naruto! Kau dibohonginya! Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan kepadamu agar kau mau percaya-kepadaku, bukan kepada si brengsek.

Teman-temanmu pun tahu siapa brengsek itu. Seperti apa brengsek itu. Mereka tahu-sangat! Itu terlihat sangat jelas, Naruto. Brengsek itu tak menutup-nutupinya dari semua orang. Mengapa kau masih tak percaya? Mengapa kau tak bisa melihat apa yang sudah ia perbuat kepadamu?

Banyak orang bilang cinta itu buta. Dan itu terbukti. Kau buta. Kau buta karena cinta. Tetapi itu hanya cinta sepihak! Hanya kau yang mencintai brengsek itu! Sementara ia? Tak pernah memikirkanmu-sedikit pun! Kumohon, pergilah darinya. Putuskan hubunganmu dengan brengsek itu.

.

.

Kau cocok dengan mobil mewah. Begitu pun dengan baju indah dan restorang bintang lima. Tapi brengsek itu tidak. Dia lebih cocok masuk kalangan menengah kebawah. Dia tidak cocok denganmu. Sangat.

Brengsek itu sama dengan orang munafik. Lebih munafik dari orang munafik. Ia munafik didepanmu. Ia berpura-pura baik didepanmu. Dibelakang? Cih! Ia hanya memikirkan si rambut panjang! Setelah membuatmu tersipu, senang, bahagia-dan semua itu menurutmu-ia kembali membuatmu terjatuh. Berani sekali brengsek itu!

.

Setelah kau menangis begitu banyak untuk brengsek itu, aku pun ingin membuatmu bahagia sebanyak itu pula. Bahkan melebihi jumlah tangis yang kau keluarkan untuk brengsek itu.

Kau juga lebih suka melewati kesedihanmu sendirian. Dan itu membuatku sesak melihatmu murung hanya karena si brengsek! Kumohon, berbagilah padaku sedikit kesedihanmu, Naruto. Kalau perlu curahkan saja semua kesedihanmu kepadaku. Hingga tak ada lagi terselip apa yang dinamakan kesedihan, air mata, murung, atau apapun itu yang membuatmu bersedih.

Lihatlah aku, Naruto. Jangan lihat brengsek itu. Ia tak baik untukmu, dia hanya parasit. Mengapa hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tak tahu seberapa brengseknya brengsek itu? Kumohon, berpalinglah padaku. Kenapa kau tak menyadari bahwa hanya akulah cintamu..?

.

-SG-

.

Kumohon, lihatlah aku... Naruto.

-FIN(?)-

**A/N:: **Yuhuuu~ saya balik lagi. Fic ini inspirasinya dari lagu korea. Tau GD? G-Dragon anggota BigBang? Siapa yang **VIP** disini?! Tunjuk tangan! #PLAK! Okeee, mind to...

**Review..?**


End file.
